


Filthy Mouths and Bad Attitudes

by pocketwatchangora



Series: The BAND [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom John Marston, Butt Plugs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drug Use, Dutch van der Linde Bashing, Dutch van der Linde Being an Asshole, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Therapy, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Arthur Morgan, Top Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption), implied eating disorder, implied mental health issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketwatchangora/pseuds/pocketwatchangora
Summary: Arthur and John invited Charles over for some sexy fun during the vacation from tour. This is pure porn and there's fan art as well by me - both SFW and NSFW! Enjoy 🤩
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, John Marston/Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, John Marston/Charles Smith
Series: The BAND [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086359
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Filthy Mouths and Bad Attitudes

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to The band, Arthur! The BAND!
> 
> Idk why these titles are The Blues Brothers quotes, they just are.
> 
> I've been writing this piece for ages, as well as the art, so I'd love to hear your thoughts! I think I'll probably do a small bonus chapter, with some Instagram posts I'm working on, so please subscribe for that coming soon-ish!

Life continued on in its usual way, the band performing in cities all over the US before their limited winter tour came to an end. The tour had been invigorating, every venue sold out and their fans screaming and singing along. They even tried out a couple of their new songs that would be coming out in the winter and social media was abuzz for the new album after hearing them. 

With a little bit of vacation time before they returned to the recording studio for their third album, which Mary-Beth and Javier were already busy working on, a huge release tour planned for summer next year including the international festival circuit, the band and their crew got some well deserved R&R. 

A few people went home to see their families, Javier making the rare trip back to Mexico for a wedding. Lenny, their tour manager and unofficial (until he passed the bar) lawyer, and Sean, their roadie, went to Vegas together with some friends on a 'lads weekend' and were being hilariously obnoxious on Instagram. Tilly, Mary-Beth and Karen had decided to go somewhere hot for a little vacay and eventually booked a resort in the Bahamas. Not Tahiti, as Dutch had suggested _too_ many times.

The man was becoming worse and worse with each passing week, whipping up into a preacher-like fervour after every fucking show at the slightest provocation, or none at all, talking about his 'plans'. He wanted the band to be bigger, better, like they were going to rule the world, refusing to accept that they were all content, and constantly accusing them of settling, giving up. 

He even threw around words like 'betrayal' and 'disloyalty' whenever someone disagreed with him openly now. New content wasn't enough, despite their unique and eclectic songs, millions of dollars and sold-out venues and endless dedicated fan accounts, _nothing_ was enough… Hosea, their manager, was trying to keep a lid on things so their producer's actions didn't affect the band too much, but it was all getting a little too much for Arthur and John, feeling like Dutch was becoming their very own Jim Jones. Unfortunately, they had an unbreakable contract with his company, with three years to go.

Putting their work problems on a back shelf, the two of them had decided on a 'staycation', which mostly meant lazing around the apartment and having sex, only venturing out occasionally for food and going to the movies. They were happy together, and, one afternoon when they'd both been smoking off and on all day, and feeling brave, they invited Charles over for some fun. 

The big man arrived at their door with beer, whiskey, and extra large condoms. He had tired, dark smudged eyes, an obscenely open collar, and his hair was in all its swept back, lightly braided glory. His undercut was freshly shaved too, traditional bead and turquoise earrings dangling from his ears.

They both grinned lopsidedly when they answered the door together, eyes dreamy even before Charles pulled his shirt off over his head. The retired bare-knuckle fighter, and semi-retired heavyweight boxer, strolled into their apartment, kicking off his sneakers and putting the armful of stuff on the sideboard as Arthur closed the door behind him.

"Hey there, Charles." John greeted him with misty eyes and pink lips, his high cheekbones dusted with a blush. His voice was incredibly low, incredibly throaty, and Charles struggled to make his own dry mouth form words.

"Hi… Am I interrupting something?" Charles asked, grinning. They both looked breathless and freshly fucked... but, then, they kind of always did. He'd never known a couple to fuck so much, and they were so refreshingly unapologetic about how much they loved each other.

"Not at all, you're right on time." Arthur said lowly, handing the slightly taller man the lit joint they had on the go and pulling him in for a rough kiss before he could smoke it. Luckily, Arthur had a lungful to pass along and the thick smoke passed between their lips seamlessly. Charles chuckled, hand curling around the soft, light hair at the back of the man's neck, tugging gently as he inhaled. "Was just gettin' Johnny ready." Arthur added, kissing John before pulling him in by the waist. He corralled his boyfriend between himself and Charles, and coaxed him to press up against their guest. Then he stood back and began unbuttoning his own shirt. 

Charles' big hands wrapped around John's bony hips, almost completely encompassing them, as John craned his neck back to get the smoke from Charles. 

"Oh, really?" Charles purred, still holding his breath. His lips met John's softly and he sighed out the now-third-hand smoke into the younger's waiting mouth, eager as a baby bird, sending a wave of heat down his spine. Arthur grinned at them, very pleased with himself, and snagged the forgotten joint back from Charles to take a hit before it went out.

"Mm-hmm." He hummed with a rumbling chuckle. "Wanna show Charles his surprise, baby?" He asked, pressing himself against John's back, making John gasp out the smoke and moan against Charles' neck. The two larger men grinned at each other over his bent head, Arthur raising his eyebrows in a 'oh?' kind of way. 

Charles kissed John harshly, pulling him against his own chest and ravaging his mouth with teeth and tongue. Arthur remembered Charles kissing him like that, grinning with fondness. He was still attracted to the younger man, of course, but John was his everything now, always had been if he was honest with himself. Charles knew he was just some extra fun for them, no strings attached, and he was perfectly fine with that.

"Show me, Johnny…" Charles breathed, picking him up by the ass and making the youngest man choke on a broken moan. Charles grinned. "Sofa ok?" He asked no-one in particular, already heading that way. Old Boy had been snoozing on his palm tree shaped cat bed, which he was way too big for, but made himself scarce upon Charles' arrival.

"Sure." Arthur growled. John clung to the native man for dear life, already shivering with need. They made eye contact over the broad shoulder between them, and John gave him the sexist of fucked-out smiles. Arthur adjusted himself in his jeans as he followed them over.

Charles sat down on the sofa with John in his lap, touching over his clothed ass and quickly finding the round base of the plug between his cheeks.

"What do we have here…?" Charles teased with a grin, pressing against it so the toy sank deeper inside John. He couldn't feel any vibrations, but it was obviously nice and snug. The young man let out a wonderful moan of pleasure, shifting his hips against the hardness he could already feel in Charles' soft pants.

"Surprise…!" He gasped, Charles huffing a laugh.

"Wanna see if he can take us both. Needed some extra prep." Arthur explained with a chuckle. Charles raised his eyebrows, looking from Arthur's face to John's, where he was slowly rocking against him. He held the young man's biceps and gently squeezed to get his full attention. The tangled head of hair tilted back to look at him, eyes clearing enough for Charles to recognise lucidity. 

"You want that too, John?" He asked seriously. John looked at him for a moment, mouth and cheeks pink, and nodded. 

"Yeah, I do. I really do." He said, his usually hoarse voice barely more than a whisper. Good thing he wasn't a singer, because his throat was, and had evidently _been,_ well and truly fucked. 

Charles never knew the full story behind the faded scars and vocal damage but he knew enough. Foster system runaway, living on the streets, traumatic but being healthily dealt with. Abigail, John's best friend and the band's merch manager, often picked him up from practice to go to therapy whenever her literacy classes matched up, and they'd go out for ice cream with her son, Jack, afterwards sometimes too. Arthur went to his own sessions, for his anger and self esteem; Charles had always been proud of him for that. 

Charles had problems, of course, and a pretty similar background to the two orphans, plus the added difficulties of being a person of color from two very marginalised communities, but dealt with his issues with meditation, mindfulness and working out rather than therapy. Whatever works.

He smiled at John, accepting his consent, and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing that pretty mouth wet again. They parted, panting, and Charles got his serious face on again. "Ok if I touch your neck?" He asked, pushing both their unruly hair out of their faces; some of Charles' had gotten attached to the younger man's scruff and John's never really left his eyes. The youngest of the three nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, Charles, of course…" he whispered, bearing it a little more. An act that spoke volumes of his trust in him. 

Very pleased, Charles kissed his chin and moved down to his throat, nibbling and sucking because Arthur hadn't told him _not_ to mark his boy up. 

Arthur himself took advantage of the gasping distraction to tilt John's head back even further, supporting it in both hands. He planted an upside-down kiss on John's forehead, nose, the three moles on his cheek individually, then his smiling lips. The bottoms of their previously broken noses brushed and John leaned up slightly so they slotted together, the tip of his dipping into Arthur's nostril and making Arthur laugh softly. 

"Love you, baby." The blond man said, and the dark-haired man hummed a happy noise, Arthur felt it in his chest, where the crown of John's head rested, one hand coming up to bury itself in Arthur's soft locks.

"Love you, too." He whispered back, looking into his ocean eyes, and gasped when Charles' thumb found his nipple through his old Lynyrd Skynrd 'Devil in the Bottle' T-shirt (yes, he was white trash at heart). Arthur watched from above as his ex worshipped his boyfriend's body, John moaning and gasping both of their names like the best boy he was.

Charles' hands were masterful, massaging and pinching and stroking, lingering in all the right places, getting every spot John liked. Maybe Arthur was a little bit of a sharer when drunk, and _maybe_ his favourite subject was 'ways to make John squeal'. And Charles Smith was nothing if not diligent.

John was a panting, worked-up mess by the time Arthur got to feeling a little left out, muttering about being there too. He discarded the completely orphaned joint into the ashtray on the glass and oak coffee table John had _hand_ _carved,_ and knelt down on the soft rug between it and the sofa. He settled himself comfortably between Charles' spread legs, and reached around John to start unbuckling his belt. If the ridiculously tight, grey pinstriped pants his boyfriend was wearing had been less expensive (though easily laundered, they'd checked), Arthur decided he would have grabbed some scissors from the kitchen and snipped the perfect sized hole in the garment for what he had in mind. Maybe next time. 

He felt Charles' big warm hands helping his own and, soon, they had John's ass out to the cool apartment air. 

Arthur looked up to see Charles helping his boyfriend out of his shirt too, the black man muttering about his terrible taste. They all laughed, Arthur grinning to see John very nearly naked for them. He smoothed a hand down John's back when he saw him shiver, kissing the beautiful little dimples either side of his lower spine. That, of course, only made him shiver more, shifting in Charles' lap and mumbling curse words between kisses. The three man got his pants off, manhandling his long legs out the fucking drainpipes, and Arthur flung them across the room - he wasn't wearing underwear - before finally focussing on his holy grail. 

The base of the plug, nestled between his round cheeks, was a dark blue color, the brand name embossed around the hole where the bullet vibrator could go (had been). The body of the plug was the same flexible silicone, encasing sparkly glitter so it looked like the night sky. 

Arthur had purchased it on one of their sporadic 'outside days' last week, while John was in their favourite record/esoteric book store. White Throne was owned by their friend, Swanson. He was a former priest and recovering addict; the story went that he was at rock bottom when he discovered the Christian metal band Vengeance, and never looked back. He also refused to call them "Vengeance Rising", as they were now known, and refused to acknowledge that he actually quite liked _Die Happy_. (When asked if he thought his store's name could be construed as supremacist, he would reply, somewhat cryptically, 'absolutely not, only the Lord can judge and he sits upon the Great White Throne of Judgement'. The subject was best avoided, but he himself was not racist.)

The drummer had returned to the Scandanavian section of White Throne with a wide grin on his face and a discreetly opaque bag in his hand. He'd waited until they got home to show his boyfriend, met with a fierce blush and flustered curses as John looked over the box, and they'd made the plan for inviting Charles that night. 

"Baby, it looks so good in you… How's it feel?" Arthur asked, reaching around to touch his stomach, experimenting with pushing at the base to see if he could feel it on the other side but no, not quite long enough. John's hips stuttered as he moaned, taking a couple of deep breaths before attempting to respond.

"F-ah- full… Fuckin' full…!" He panted, making a needy noise when Charles grabbed both his ass cheeks and spread them, the skin around the plug stem taut and glistening. He leaned forward to peek down John's arched spine, Arthur helpfully pulling the plug out slightly so he could see. 

"Whoa." Charles breathed with a grin, his cock twitching against John's and making him clench around the plug, a broken moan of pleasure escaping them both. Arthur grinned and pushed the plug back in, then pulled it out a little further so the swell of the bulb caused an outline around John's hole, a little pink showing. He grabbed John's wrist and pulled it down so he could touch it, letting him feel the slide with his hand since he couldn't watch, earning another shiver.

"Damn, baby…" Arthur rumbled, glancing up at them before doing it again, this time teasing it a little further out. He knew John was relaxed and stretched enough not to rip him but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt when it was at full diameter. Getting it in had taken a long time. 

He grabbed the bottle of lube they'd been using from the coffee table and reapplied some to the skin around the base, making sure to massage it in a little. 

"Arthur…!" John whined, wiggling his hips encouragingly and getting a little more tug and movement. The plug wasn't quite on his prostate but it was agonisingly close.

"Words, baby." Arthur said with a chuckle, swatting his ass cheek as a reminder. John growled and sucked in a deep breath before elaborating, if only slightly.

"More…!" He groaned, trying to push back towards Arthur's attentions while also grinding against Charles. The dark-skinned man grunted and held his hips still. 

"Easy, John…" he almost begged, breathless as his head fell back against the sofa. John grinned mischievously over his shoulder at Arthur, who gave a snort of laughter, and began rocking himself back and forth against Charles, swinging and tilting his hips to further exacerbate his aching erection.

"You got some catchin' up to do…" he said, the hoarseness of his voice making everything he said more raspy and endlessly sexy. Charles tried to hold him still but was powerless against the strong thighs and unwavering pelvic movement. "So hard… Arthur, feel." John teased, and Arthur chuckled at his antics. He reached around him again and ran a large hand over Charles' crotch, feeling the sizable girth and length he knew, or used to know, so well, hot and solid through the thin material of his pants. It definitely hadn't changed much. 

"Happy to see us?" He asked with a chuckle, getting his hand around it through the fabric and wringing it a couple of times, a stream of filth tumbling from Mr. Smith's lips. 

"Fuck-… Yeah, actually. Been goin' crazy- Dutch keeps _calling_ me… t-trying to find out what everyone's up to. 'Specially you two…- Goddamn…!" He groaned, but Arthur's hand froze in its squeezing touches. 

"What did he wanna know?" John asked, ceasing his own movement too. They'd both muted Dutch's number on their phones for their little R&R, giving themselves the mental reprieve from his intense demands. Charles gave a shaky sigh and shook his head.

"Tell you later. No more about fucking Dutch…" he growled, grabbing Arthur's hand and moving it back to the sensitive tip of his own dick. They both grinned and obeyed, carrying on what they were doing. 

"Agreed. Fucking _John_ , on the other hand..." Arthur said, making Charles laugh. He seized John's cock with his other hand, naked and proud as it curved upwards towards his stomach and leaking down itself. Arthur made an approving sound, pre making the slide smooth, but his goal was a little closer to… well, his own face. He kissed and nibbled down John's back and cheeks before returning to the plug, teasing it out further and adding lube every half inch or so. John was a one man choir of fantastic little noises, still giving Charles a goddamn lap dance while Arthur toyed with his hole like a cat with a mouse. 

He cried out when the thickest part breached his rim, stretched obscenely, Arthur bobbing it back and forth minutely to watch the framing pinkness appear and disappear.

" _Arthur…_!" John whined again, through clenched teeth and with a clenching hole, and Arthur chuckled, squeezing his balls between his legs. 

"All in good time, sweetheart." He said and John groaned dramatically, slumping forward against Charles' chest. The big man laughed, running his hands up and down his bony back. 

"How long you had that thing in for, Johnny?" He asked, mouthing kisses along John's shoulder, fingers dipping down to explore where skin and silicone converged. Arthur grinned, guiding him to give it a tug of his own and John's whole back shuddered. John grumbled something into Charles' shoulder, hips undulating impatiently, so Arthur answered, still fucking him with the plug. He moved his hand further to squeeze the base of John's dick, and happened to grind his wrist into Charles' dick in the process, both men groaning harmoniously.

"We got it in about 3." He said calmly, while John keened and arched and writhed with every slide, in or out. Charles blew a breath from his smirking mouth and looked at the wrought iron and wood farmhouse-style wall clock that somehow worked with the erratically but beautifully decorated loft apartment, whistling softly. 

"Almost two hours. Damn, Arthur, you're a mean old bastard…" he said warmly, making them both chuckle, John giving an agreeing grumble. Arthur stood up with a shrug, moving John's hair aside to kiss the back of his neck.

"He already came twice since then. Besides, he was bein' a brat, flirtin' with the goddamn the waiter." he rumbled. John made a noise of indignance that could have just as easily been pleasure, turning his head and using Charles' chest to push himself up a little.

"Wasn't _flirtin'_ ... just bein' friendly- ahh!" He moaned beautifully when Arthur gave his hair a tug, his long neck so wonderfully _exposed._

"You're never friendly." He chided with a chuckle, John hissing curses at him.

"Bad Johnny." Charles teased with a grin, leaning up to nibble at the side of his pretty throat, avoiding the old scar that cut right under his Adam's apple and around the whole front of his neck. 

He wore a thin red neckerchief to cover it during performances and interviews as part of his persona but the scar wasn't all that obvious unless you knew it was there, just another thing for fans to speculate over. The leading bullshit theories included a tracheostomy scar from a drug overdose, that John was actually a zombie and it was keeping his head secure (Charles particularly liked that one), and a bad tattoo, like those 'cut here' ones edgy people got. He'd seen some great edits, really admired people's creativity. "So... you punish him for that, but you're fine with me doing _this_?" Charles asked Arthur, smirking at him. The older man scoffed, shaking his head.

"'S different. It's with _us_." He explained gruffly. Charles looked at him, eyebrows raised challengingly, and pulled John in for a kiss, gripping his hips hard again to thrust up. John gave a wail of pleasure, his hands buried in the long black hair as he reciprocated. This irked Arthur, not because they were being intimate but because Charles was doing it on purpose, using John to get to him. And he couldn't have that. 

He huffed, taking hold of the lap dancing little minx they called their bass player under his arms, and lifted him bodily off of Charles' lap. They both made noises of mild indignance, but these quickly became approving when he merely put John down facing the opposite way, legs parted by Charles' spread thighs. John looked up at his boyfriend through his dark wavy hair and smiled dazedly, still decently high and slowly slipping into that pleasant fuzzy subspace of being dominated. He tugged Arthur down for a deep kiss, still wiggling nicely on Charles' lap. Yep, this was better. 

Arthur chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, stroking down Charles' chest with one hand so he still felt included. 

"Hey… Eyes on me, baby." He rumbled and John shivered, dark eyes half lidded as he tilted his head back, mouth begging for _something_ as he obeyed. "Color?" Arthur asked, voice low and serious, and John grinned, kissing his chin. 

"Green." He said. "Like, neon green. Obnoxiously green." He said, laying it on so thick that Arthur laughed and pushed him backwards playfully, watching him flop against Charles' chest with what was very nearly a giggle (something sober John would deny for an eternity).

They'd agreed early in their sexual relationship that drunk or high sex was off the table if they couldn't form proper sentences or answer questions lucidly, otherwise it was not consensual. The traffic light system was good but they both preferred more than one word to check everyone was fully down for the proceedings. Their other, more formal, safeword was 'Tumbleweed', which Charles was informed of too.

Arthur, happy that John met their requirements of consent, allowed the encounter to continue. He leaned down to peck them each on the lips before standing to his full height, and finished unbuttoning his own shirt. He looked down to focus on each button individually, taking a long deep breath to center himself. He was just shrugging it off, getting the rolled-up sleeves off his forearms and adjusting his boner as it filled the right side of his jeans, when he looked up to find both John and Charles watching him hungrily. 

The younger man was sprawled across their friend's chest, while dark hands massaged pale nipples and John ground his still plugged ass down against Charles, both mouths open and panting. 

"See that, baby?" He was whispering into the white man's ear, making John shiver and gasp. Both sets of their lids were heavy over dark eyes as they watched Arthur, John drawing his own bottom lip under his teeth in barely contained rapture. "That's your man. He's beautiful, isn't he?" Charles continued, eyes locked on Arthur, who was gazing between them both with heat blazing in his eyes and across his cheeks. "So strong… so sexy. Look at those arms, those hands… those _fingers…_ Bet you love them inside you, don't you, Johnny? Stretching your tight little hole out for his big fat cock..." John gave a sweet moan to the affirmative, hips bucking, legs spreading even further as his feet sat on Charles' thighs.

Charles reached down his chest to press at the plug inside John, smiling at the little gasp he earned. "And the way he kisses you. God, that's what I always liked most… those kisses, soft _and_ hard. Break down any wall you've got with just one kiss..." He said, looking up at Arthur. The older man felt a small pang of loss for his and Charles' relationship, even if it had been, at its honest core, more of a 'friends with benefits' type situation. He did love Charles, he always would, and considered him one of his very best friends.

The blond man leaned over them, a hand on the sofa beside Charles' head to support himself as he kissed them both deeply, alternating one to the other and back again. John clung to him like a barnacle, moaning into his mouth and nipping at his neck when he moved to Charles. 

"Needy." Arthur teased before claiming his mouth again. Blindly, he moved his hand down to Charles' hip, tugging at his waistband. He leaned away again, looming over them, and unbuckled his own belt slowly. Charles took the hint and, still keeping John in his lap, wriggled out of his brick-colored harem pants eagerly. John stared at Arthur with rapt fascination, watching him pull his huge hog of a cock out, hard and leaking enough to get John's mouth watering, only to feel Charles' even larger cock against his bare thigh. He immediately felt himself clench hard around the plug, his cock jumping even as anxiety exploded in his chest.

"Fuck… ya'll are gonna kill me…" he breathed, trying to quantify their combined girth and failing as his brain short-circuited. Arthur got serious again, kneeling down close and holding the back of his neck.

"Hey, we don't gotta DP today, baby, it was just an idea. If we can't, we'll do somethin' else. I can fuck Charles, and he can fuck you." 

"Or Charles can fuck Arthur, and Arthur can fuck you." Charles suggested with a grin, Arthur smirking at him. 

"Or _I_ can fuck somebody..." John sassed half-heartedly, Charles grinning and rubbing over his chest and stomach soothingly, then he sighed. "I'd be disappointed if I can't take both ya'll, though." He admitted and Arthur smiled, kissing his forehead. 

"We'll give it a try, get you nice and prepped. If it's too much, we'll do somethin' else, alright?" He asked.

"No pressure, Johnny." Charles added kindly. John smiled and nodded.

"Alright." He said, breathing out a deep breath, and kissed Arthur again, then turned to kiss Charles as well as he could. Charles wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, moving his hot hands over his chest and stomach and down his thighs, their path intersecting Arthur's as he did the same. The largest of the three took hold of John's erection, flagging slightly from the surge of doubt, and made him hiss and growl. Arthur grinned at him, kneeling down again and taking the head of John's cock into his mouth. John gasped and arched his back, burying one hand in Arthur's caramel-coloured hair. 

Charles' hand squeezed the base of John's cock while Arthur suckled at the head, the cruel attentions making their receiver writhe and quiver with sensation.

"C'mon, Arthur… I know you don't do this much but put a little more effort in." Charles rumbled as he watched over John's shoulder, wringing the lower half of his now-rock-hard-again boner when his friend didn't go further than halfway down. John let out a gasping laugh at Arthur's indignant frown. 

"He's a f-fuckin' pillow princess, right…?" The younger man agreed, both he and Charles laughing until Arthur tried to prove them both wrong. He knocked Charles' hand away and dove down to take John completely. 

The tip hit the back of his throat almost immediately and made the big man choke, only making his companions laugh more. "Nice try." John teased when Arthur quickly came back up for air, his hair wild and cheeks flushed. 

"Beginners oughta take it slow." Charles added, and they were both treated to a feral growl from the man before them. 

"I'll show you a goddamn 'pillow princess'…" he snarled petulantly, grabbing both of John's ankles in one hand and hoisting them above his own head. He seized the base of the plug with his other hand and, slowly but with single-minded determination, pulled it until it was completely out, revealing the loose hole that was twitching and glistening up at him. 

With one hand still wrapped around his ankles, Arthur hoisted John's legs up even higher, tugging him so his back slid further down Charles' body, and buried his face between his cheeks. He heard John let out a weak, broken cry when he shoved his tongue inside the hot, clenching tunnel and sucked, shaking his head like a mauling dog, pressing his rough stubble into the sensitive skin. He glanced up to see John's tight balls, his sharp hip bones, and one hand with nimble fingers digging into the meat of Charles' thick thigh. 

"Fuuuuck, Arthur…!" John mumbled, his knees parting so they could both watch Arthur eating him out. Arthur glanced and saw Charles' teeth sinking into his own lower lip, and John's mouth open and glistening as his head rested against Charles' sternum, eyes rolling back in utter pleasure. Damn, what a sight.

Arthur pulled back, strings of drool and lube connecting them until he licked them apart, and released John's legs so they tumbled, spread wide, around him. 

Arthur groped for the lube, a hilariously named brand called "Slick 'Em Up" they'd found in a Western-themed sex shop while on tour. He pumped a good helping into his own palm and lathered it all over, up to his wrist, grinning at John the whole time. It took him a second to realise his intentions, then he moaned and his legs fell open even more. 

Charles' brow furrowed slightly, not following their silent conversation, often the case when spending time with two people who knew each other's minds so well, then saw Arthur's glistening hand and all became clear. 

"Ahh…" he said softly. He sat up, gathering John to pull him into a more comfortable arrangement, and looked intently between them. "You've… done that before?" He asked, wary again. Arthur nodded, returning his gaze to the tragically empty hole before him.

"Yeah, once or twice." He mumbled distractedly. "Last time, he was wearin' assless leather chaps." He added, grinning between John's snort of a laugh and Charles' devastated expression. "I got a picture somewhere, I'll show ya later." Arthur said, and got an agreeing rumble in return.

He rose on his knees a little and dried his free hand on the towel that had been sequestered under the coffee table, sweeping away the whittling shavings John never cleaned up. He'd been busy carving a dick into one of Arthur's drumsticks before Charles arrived. He smoothed the towel down John's thighs and cheeks, and over his cock and balls, while he was at it. 

His lovely bottom boyfriend, who had a lovely bottom, was still rock hard but his balls weren't so drawn up ow, his release not so imminent. "Ready, baby?" Arthur asked, kissing and licking his taint. John moaned his affirmative, Charles helpfully pushing his hair from his face. 

"Ready." the youngest said, eyes fixed on Arthur's hand. 

"Alright… gonna start with three fingers." He said and John nodded, sitting up a little to watch, Charles going with him. 

Arthur rubbed his fingers over the hot muscles, dipping the tips in before pushing the three middle ones in. John's hole yielded like soft cloth, easily taking the thick digits, then the pinky when it was added, and the thumb too. Then Arthur started pushing forward, pressing in to the last knuckles, until he was met with some resistance. John hissed a curse and closed his legs around Arthur's head, back arching. Arthur pulled back a little and added more lube, making eye contact with Charles around John.

Helpfully, Charles seemed to understand - they spent plenty of time together too - and reached over John's shoulders, where they settled just beneath his nipples, taking hold under the younger man's knees. He spread the long slender thighs gently, feeling only a small fight as John whined, and grinned when Arthur appeared in the space between them. Charles lifted John up a little, settling him better and keeping an easily breakable hold on his legs, before Arthur slid his hand back inside the young man, the stretch making them both groan for different reasons. His knuckles were still catching on his rim but it was getting there. 

"That's good, Johnny…" Arthur praised softly, massaging the back of his thigh with his free hand as he slowly drew his fist back out. "Keep relaxin'…" 

John was panting against Charles' neck, letting out sublime little whimpers and moans as they both watched Arthur moving his hand with careful precision, his wrist and forearm flexing as he carefully pressed his hand inside John. 

His knuckles were the problem again but, with patient rotation and a lot of lube, the muscles gave and practically sucked the rest in. All three men let out groans of relief and arousal, six eyes all fixed on Arthur's hand as it gradually disappeared up to the wrist. John took over the task of holding his own legs up and using the stomach crunch position to see better.

"Fuck yeah…" Charles mumbled, rubbing his hands over John's ribs, vaguely thinking how skinny he was. Not 'too thin', not for while now (currently at what he and Arthur called 'a healthy weight'), but certainly very slender, no fat on him at all. His size did make Charles wonder how the hell both himself and Arthur were going to fit without doing the young man some serious harm, but he trusted their judgement, experience and obviously careful preparation implicitly.

"He's doin' so good, right, Charles?" Arthur asked, kneeling up to kiss John's tense, shuddering stomach. His shoulder shifted as he twisted and rocked his arm, relaxing and fisting his hand as it punctured his boyfriend's tight hole. John kept up his moans and curses, wriggling his hips in an effort to adjust to the fullness. The plug had been a similar size to Arthur's hand but it hadn't moved like this and it hadn't quite reached his prostate like Arthur's rough fingertips could. He couldn't concentrate on anything except the constant pleasure from inside him, his body shuddering and rolling itself of its own accord, only vaguely aware of Arthur and Charles talking. 

"So good…" Charles breathed, putting a hand under John's back to palm at his own aching cock. Arthur grinned at him, raising his eyebrows. 

"Hey, Johnny…" he said, patting John's side to get his attention. The young man made a noise of confusion and forced himself to look up, eyes glassy with pleasure. "You wanna give Charles some attention while I get you stretched out?" He asked, ceasing his movements as he spoke. 

John swallowed thickly, nodding once the words fought past the heavy fog in his mind. "Colour?" Arthur asked. 

"Green… eggs and ham." He mumbled, grinning when both men chuckled. 

"Good boy. Just gonna take this out for a sec…" Arthur said before slowly pulling his hand from John, making the bass player choke on a moan that became a whine when he was empty. "Patience." Arthur warned him with a grin. John sat up, Charles helping him, and slid down onto the floor with his boyfriend. They knelt in front of each other, staring, before launching into a savage kiss that Charles could only watch and enjoy, wringing his own cock slowly. 

The couple parted, panting, Arthur giving him a little spank. John turned around to face their guest, grinning breathlessly at him. Charles smiled back, cupping under his chin to keep his attention. He was, after all, _their guest_. 

"Wanna suck me, John?" He asked, his other hand moving his own cock to pat against John's mouth. His swollen lips parted, tongue catching the hot, hard flesh as it fell against them heavily. John nodded, dark eyes on Charles' as he licked down the length, his hands coming up to hold both his base and his balls. "Arthur, you think he should?" Charles asked, grinning when he moved his dick away again. Arthur returned it mischievously, making a noise of consideration as John strained to follow the hot member. 

"C'mon…" he mumbled, trying to pull himself closer but Arthur caught him, sinking his hand back inside him and making him half collapse with a whine. "Charles… _please_." John growled, tugging on their friend's very vulnerable sack, but the effect on the other men was immediate. Charles groaned and Arthur grinned, balling his fist and pressing it inside John even deeper, almost managing to make him and Charles harmonise. 

"Wow, Charles… It's real fuckin' hard to get him to say 'please'." Arthur said, kissing the dimples above John's ass. Charles chuckled and finally took pity, letting his cock go so it naturally plopped itself against John's eager lips. John quirked an eyebrow at him before planting a kiss on his frenulum, then leaned up and hungrily took the head into his mouth, hollowing his already hollow cheeks and sucking hard. Charles hissed, a hand buried in the tangled hair, and John hummed to further retaliate.

"Fuck…!" The man of colour hissed, head back against the sofa, pulling on the white man's dark hair encouragingly. 

Arthur tried to divide his attention between watching the two of them, intently, and his own movements. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table, opened up his camera, chose video, and pressed record, focusing it on John's ass and avoiding any faces. None of the younger man's tattoos were in shot, so there were no worries about him being identified if the video somehow leaked. Goddamn if it wouldn't get some likes on any porn site though. Their fans were _thirsty_ , they'd probably figure it out on their own; if he panned up a little, Charles' hand tattoos might give them away as they wrapped around John's head.

Arthur watched via his screen as the flesh stretched and yielded to his own movements, pale skin and dusting of dark hair parting beautifully around Arthur's hand and wrist. Arthur groaned, trying a few angles and speeds before pressing stop. Then he leaned forward and moved the phone so it was in John's eyeline, hand on Charles' stomach, and pressing play on the video he just took. He heard John's breathing falter as he watched his own ass being fisted on the screen.

"See that, baby? Feel it?" Arthur asked, synching up his arm with his recorded movements. John whimpered, half-lidded eyes fixed on his own hole on the screen as he nodded, Charles' cockhead still in his mouth as he laved his tongue over it like a lollipop. Arthur felt him clench around his fist and chuckled, kissing his shoulder. "Ready for more, darlin'?" He asked when the short clip ended, John making muffled but disappointed noise. 

John pulled off of Charles, the tip glistening as he panted against it, hair in his eyes and a deep flush across his nose and cheekbones. He nodded, too deep in space to answer, and Arthur was happy with that. He kissed his neck and leaned back, smoothing a hand down his sweat-prickled back and over his ass cheeks.

He pulled his fist out almost all the way, then nudged his other hand's fingers in alongside so all 8 were inside John, before pushing the second hand in, more than enough lube present to ease the insertion. John moaned around Charles' dick, his ass clenching around the new, slightly different shape, which set off a seemingly endless cycle of Charles groaning and tugging John's hair, which made the masochist moan, and so on.

Arthur grinned, his own cock throbbing impatiently against his own thigh. With his second hand planted deep inside his boyfriend, he slowly eased the first back in to join it, keep it as flat as possible, feeling John flutter and wiggle around him. John's voice, though hoarse, went up a pitch or so and he had to grip the sofa either side of Charles' thighs. Arthur paused, worried he'd caused some unwanted pain, but then John growled and pushed himself back on Arthur's arms.

They went on like this, Arthur slowly and methodically flexing his hands inside him, until it became too fucking much for the man in the middle. John pulled off of Charles' cock with a slurp and a slurred snarl of "fuckin' fuck me already".

Arthur chuckled and eased both of his hands out of him one at a time, letting the beautifully stretched hole clench on what it could before it was gone.

"Goddamn baby…" Arthur whispered, taking in the gaping wetness that made his dick jump to fully erect, like a soldier caught slacking (ha ha) by his drill sergeant. John sat back on his heels slowly, shivering and panting, leaning back against Arthur's chest as they both looked at Charles. His dark skin was hot and flushed all the way down his tattooed chest, a Cherokee-style wolf scarred and pigmented in the traditional way, and his eyes were misty with want.

"H-how are we gonna do this…?" He asked, grinning dopily, a rarity for the master of the micro expression. Arthur chuckled, rumbling through his chest and into John as he dried his lube-covered hands in front of him, arms around his waist. He kissed and nibbled his boyfriend's shoulder, thinking.

"I'll lie back on the sofa, ok? You can face me, baby." He spoke directly into John's ear, keeping eye contact with Charles as he gently established his possessive streak, and felt the smaller man nod eagerly. Charles smirked and stood then, his huge cock proud and thick as it curved down towards them both, their bodies reacting in kind to the sight.

"Up we get, Johnny…" he said, squatting down to grin at them both at eye level, before helping John to his feet. His arms then wrapped around his waist, his fingers gently inspecting the loose muscles of his hole. "Your man did a real good job, huh?"

John stood with him, arms around him loosely as they both watched Arthur rise and remove his tenting boxers, his own thick cock springing forth and bobbing excitedly against his freckled flesh.

" _C'mon_ , Arthur…" John grumbled, head on Charles' shoulder. "Feel like my guts are gonna fall out here." Arthur chuckled and hugged them both, kissing each on the forehead, before flopping back on their emerald green sofa. The cushion covers needed washing anyway.

He patted his stomach, softening a little now they weren't on tour, and grinned. John smirked and, assisted by Charles, crawled up to sit on his stomach. The wet heat on his skin made Arthur purr and drag John down for a sloppy kiss, their hands on each other's jaws.

Charles cleared his throat and Arthur felt a second pair of knees flank his thighs, a heavier weight hovering over them. He grinned as dark hands wrapped around John's ribs and he was tilted back to accept Charles' kiss too, pulling him gently to scoot backwards until his hips were over Arthur's leaking cock, their weights almost torturously good. Then John's shoulders were pressed forward, his face finding its habitual spot against Arthur's neck while the elder two of the three shared a kiss as well. Then Charles leaned back and regarded the two of them fondly, snuggled up like they were asleep. They were very fucking cute together.

"Alright, then. Here we are." He said, wringing his own cock eagerly, squeezing the base. Arthur hummed his agreement and reached for the lube bottle on the floor, handing it to his friend. "Sure we're not gonna break him?" Charles asked, a little nervous now his own cock was against John's back, seeing how it seemed to dwarf his narrow hips. Arthur grinned and nodded his head confidently.

"He can take it." He said, kissing John's nipple. "And if he wants to stop, he'll tell us. Right?" He asked, looking at John as he leaned back, thumb rubbing the inside of his wrist gently. The younger man nodded, wiggling himself against the heavy heat on his lower back. Damn, he'd be great after a long show, wouldn't need his heat pad if he had Charles... "Colour?" Arthur asked, bringing John out of his nonsense musings.

"Forest green." He purred, smiling lazily, and Arthur grinned; his favourite colour.

"Good boy." He said, linking their fingers together and kissing his knuckles. "Ok for Charles to go in first? Figure that'll be easiest." He said, and John nodded, leaning forward and raising his hips. He put his hands on Arthur's firm, hairy chest for balance and, frankly, for comfort. Charles was just about to get himself coated in lube when he remembered himself and got up abruptly. Both other men looked around or up at him, startled and dreading his sudden change of mind (though they'd never hold it against him), and he smiled.

"Condoms." He said, and they both made an 'ahh' face. They'd all been tested and come back clear less than a week ago, when the couple had first suggested this encounter, but Arthur had admitted he'd rather Charles wore a condom - nothing personal at all, just… he was the only one who could come in John. John hadn't minded but respected his partner's wishes, as well as being cringely pleased by Arthur's possessiveness, and Charles wanted them all happy. Arthur smiled, warm and grateful, at Charles, and he went to retrieve his box of XL Volcanics.

Returning to his spot behind John and over Arthur's legs, Charles slipped one on securely before pumping some lube, placing the bottle carefully on the arm of the sofa above Arthur's head. Grunting softly, he smeared the cool gel over his now aching cock, getting it good and slick as he felt himself leak a bead of pre inside the translucent latex. 

He took a deep breath, lined himself up, and looked at them both.

"Ok… Ready, John?" He asked, nudging the rubber-covered head against his hole. John looked over his shoulder and nodded enthusiastically, giving his ass a cheeky little wiggle of encouragement. 

"Are _you_ ready?" He countered, grinning wolfishly. Charles chuckled, pushing himself in an inch or so, and nodded. 

"I'm ready." He said, John moaning at the breach. Agonisingly, Charles stopped there, looking at Arthur mischievously. Who knew _this_ was the thing that got Charles grinning like a maniac? "Arthur? You ready?"

"I'm hard as a fuckin' torpedo, Charles, get the lead out." He warned, his wide hands on John's thighs so he could grind their cocks together. John moaned and clenched on the mere eighth of Charles' cock inside him, begging for more. The dark-skinned man chuckled and obliged, thoroughly enjoying teasing them both. 

He pressed himself in further, both he and John letting out long moans of pleasure as they both felt every inch of thick heat. It didn't hurt John like it normally would, Arthur's usually hurt a little, even if they'd been at it the night before, but he was so well prepared that the slide was easy and entirely pleasurable. Not that he didn't enjoy the usual sting too.

"Fuck…" Charles breathed, feeling both his own and John's heartbeats where they were connected. He'd never fucked John before, though the young man had sucked him off a few times in the past, before and after either of them were with Arthur. As a group, the band and its auxiliary team were pretty open about sexuality and it wasn't a huge taboo for them to find comfort in each other, one way or another. Though Arthur and John were more or less monogamous now, they had both explored time with others, within and without their work and social group. _C'est la vie._

"Feelin' good, Charles?" Arthur asked with a grin, getting himself lubed up too, rubbing his and John's slick cocks together while he was down there, earning a keen of pleasure. 

"Yes… thanks." Charles said breathily, smirking. 

"Ok, baby?" Arthur asked, shifting John's hips a little forward so he could reach his hole. The young man nodded, breathing short and shallow, and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

"Feels good..." He mumbled into Arthur's cheek, moaning when Charles slid out about halfway before pushing in again. Over John's shoulder, Arthur could see Charles' head tilt back, his teeth sunk into his full lower lip, as he rolled his hips back inside the hot body before him. 

When they'd been together, Arthur and Charles, it was often a flurry of action, pleasure and release, then they'd just be hanging out like nothing had happened. He realised he'd never taken the time to really appreciate Charles' sensual side, it wasn't something they'd explored much. With John between then now though, it felt like a protective circle in which they could experience all manner of earthly blisses. Maybe they needed something, someone, between them to fully enjoy each other.

Arthur sat up a little, propped on one elbow to nose and kiss down John's neck, his other hand reaching forward between his boyfriend's legs. Slowly, he drew his fingers along the underside of Charles' cock, felt the firm muscle and pulsing vein through the thin condom, then pushed his own lubed fingers into John just below where they were connected, wriggling one in at a time. John gave a long hum at the extra intrusion but didn't clench or resist, his hole relaxed enough to allow it in with a smooth slide of slick. His mouth was just as open, pink and wet as he gasped and moaned, hands tight on Arthur's tantalisingly shifting shoulders as he fed him fingers like logs to a fire, engulfing. 

Arthur started feeling some resistance at the third finger, the flesh beginning to feel taught, so Arthur pulled John into a kiss. John clung to him desperately, shaking with pleasure as Arthur fingered him and Charles fucked into him slowly, taking their sweet time getting the younger man used to every inch as they headed for rockier shores. 

"Relax, baby…" Arthur rumbled, combing John's hair with his free hand as he lay back down, needing more of an angle as he increased his movements, and John followed him down. 

Arthur pushed his fourth finger in slowly, crooking and massaging them all against his inner wall and the underside of Charles' cock, blunt nails catching on the other man's cockhead once or twice and pulling a low rumble in return.

"Fuck…!" John gasped, folding his bony arms over Arthur's chest as the familiar sting returned, only more intense. He shifted forward a little, perhaps to try to relieve the sting or to be closer to his love, their cheeks touching as they huffed and mumbled together. Charles was groaning indistinctly, apparently keeping his voice in as he felt his pleasure. 

"Hey, Charles." Arthur sounded gently, brushing his tense hand to get his attention. Dark eyes opened and eventually found Arthur, his expression a little dazed and entirely gorgeous. Arthur grinned and nodded down to John's ass. "Could use a couple more fingers, ok?" He asked. Charles blinked at him, then made an 'oh' face and nodded, taking the offered lube again. 

He got the fingers on his left hand slick, rubbing the tips together, and slowly pressed two inside John, close to Arthur's where there was a natural gap. He then slid them around himself to the pink flesh clamping the top of his own cock. John grunted a sound that could have been from pain and Charles froze, making eye contact with Arthur, where a hint of concern appeared. 

"Baby?" The elder white man asked the younger, hands on his tense biceps.

"'M ok, keep going…" John said, a little strained.

"Alright. Remember to breathe, yeah?" He prompted and John nodded, releasing a breath with considerable effort. 

"You're doing very well, John." Charles said softly, rubbing his free hand over his back. John seemed to appreciate both the touch and the words, propping himself up a little more as his muscles began to relax. Arthur gave an appraising smile and Charles took that as his cue to continue. 

He pushed the two fingers deeper inside, feeling the tightness, sparkling lube beading around them, and continued to move his hips languidly while both he and Arthur scissored and wriggled their respective digits. Charles added two more of his own fingers, taking his time for each, and finally John, panting and impatient, told them he was ready. Arthur looked into his eyes to make sure he was before kissing him and removing his fingers slowly, Charles following suit with another shared moan. 

"Alright, baby… Want you to tell me if it's too much, got it? Safeword, red or yellow, wait, whatever. Just say." Arthur said earnestly even as he got his dick coated in lube, as well as John's hole with Charles still inside him, to ensure a smooth slide. John nodded, taking a deep breath. 

"Yeah, I will if I need to." He said, his always steady hands shaking a little. "Fuckin' nervous…" he admitted on an inhale, bowing his head a little so his hair covered his face. Arthur grabbed the towel to dry his hands in order to cup his face with a smile, and John looked back, smiling and pushing down his anxiety. Meanwhile, Charles rocked inside John gently, hands on his sides and chest, wringing his cock. 

"You feel so good around me, John." The older man said, voice deep and warm against John's shoulder and he shivered, smiling a little more. 

"You f-feel amazing too..." He said, voice wavering just a bit. Charles smiled and kissed his nape, then exchanged a nod with Arthur. 

Wordlessly, Charles slid out to about halfway, so John wasn't completely overwhelmed, and gently raised the young man's hips so Arthur could position himself. 

Charles angled himself up and a little to side, getting one foot on the sofa for leverage, and Arthur got his finger hooked into John's hole before slowly pressing his own wet head in alongside Charles' girth, the additional pressure immediately making all three of them hiss and moan loudly. John let out a choked, hoarse moan when the bulbous helmet popped inside him, a familiar sensation were it not for the fucking _hog_ already inside him. 

"Holy shit… that's tight…!" Charles groaned, holding John's hips hard enough to bruise before he consciously loosened his grip. 

"Y-yeah… you ok, baby…?" Arthur panted through gritted teeth, once his vision stopped tunneling. John nodded, remembering to breathe and make himself relax, shifting himself before sinking down further on them both, nudging Arthur in another couple of inches even as his body protested. All three of them let out curses of pleasure and pain, the two tops torn halfway between stopping the bottom and pushing him down further. 

Arthur gripped under his boyfriend's thighs to keep him still, staring up at him in total adoration. "Fuck, Johnny… you're gonna kill us all." He said, making John huff a laugh, and leaned up to kiss him. "Feeling good?"

"Ahh- no, yeah, it's… intense…!" John breathed, chest heaving as he tried to get used to the stretch. Wanting a little more progress, he wiggled his hips a little which caused another ripple of moans. While the couple stared into each other's eyes, Charles reached over them to grab the lube again. Arthur hissed when he felt the cold liquid roll down his shaft, vaguely lamenting the state the sofa would be in after this. Then he felt a warm hand take hold of his cock, forgetting the laundry in an instant, and heard Charles speaking softly. 

"Just lean forward a little, Johnny." he said, and John obeyed with a shudder, Charles' other hand on the small of his back. More lube was poured and rubbed in between both older men's cocks as well as everywhere else, coating them thoroughly while Charles kept Arthur's head from popping out. Arthur nodded slightly, stroking his sides.

"Good boy…" he mumbled as Charles rubbed over John's back with his dry hand, rocking himself back and forth inside him to get the lube better distributed. 

John whimpered and clenched at the praise, panting against Arthur's chest as he struggled to hold himself up, his dick twitching between them. "Bein' so good, baby." Arthur rumbled, sweeping his fingers through the dark waves, teasing out any tangles he found, the little sparks of pain good for grounding his boyfriend. 

He pressed himself up once Charles seemed satisfied with their lubrication, sinking himself in another couple of inches and getting a breathy 'huuuh' from his boy. "So good… Takin' us both so well, Johnny, like you was _made_ for us." he said, kissing him when the younger man leaned down needily. Their fingers found each other's hair, combing and tugging as they all three felt the burning pleasure.

Charles' cock, rock hard and throbbing against Arthur's own in the tight space, felt smooth as butter as he slowly pushed his own hips up to meet theirs, every movement bringing out a chorus of moans and gasps from John, Charles hissing and growling his own appreciation. 

Soon, John grew tired of the tentative pace and pushed himself up, hands on Arthur's broad chest, fingers pinching his dark pink nipples, and bared his own weight down upon them, both sinking inside him until they bottomed out, creating a cacophony of agonized pleasure and blasphemes. John's head tipped all the way back as his spine arched, his neck a bobbing column, his insatiable hips rocking to give them all some friction while his insides were set upon to accept both men. 

"Holy shit…" Arthur croaked after a suspended silence, and John felt a hand on his stomach, pressing at the sublime fullness that was his only thought until then. He forced his own head to fall forward as he rolled his shoulders and hips in quick succession, the pressure unmoving while his body undulated around it. Them. 

He gasped when he finally forced his eyes open, blearily taking in the outward curve of his own always-flat-if-not-slightly-concave belly, Arthur's hand cupping the small bulge with fascination. He looked up at John and grinned, giving his own hips an experimental thrust to feel the solid mass inside John, his own cock, shifting from outside him. 

"F-fuck…!" John gasped, a trembling hand moving to touch the same place. He forced himself up on his feet just a little, engaging his thigh muscles, and leaned back an inch or so more. He could feel his own body moving around the intrusions, the tug of flesh. Completely enraptured by this unbelievably arousing feeling, he barely noticed Arthur and Charles talking, and soon Charles' tentative fingers appeared to inspect what was engaging his partners so thoroughly. 

"Wow... We must be pretty big, huh…?" The boxer asked, trying to make a joke even as his deep voice wavered. 

"Or Johnny needs to eat more…" Arthur teased, smiling to show his boyfriend he didn't mean it. John was good at the moment food-wise, eating plenty. He'd got comments like that all his life, being naturally very slim and with a high metabolism, even after he was no longer a starving orphan and since tackling some issues. Still, it made him feel warm and cared for when Arthur talked about it. There was no malice there, no cruelty, he knew enough to know that. 

"Pretty sure you're both monsters wit' huge fuckin' cocks." He said, his midwest accent coming out in the last few words, and clenched around them only to be rewarded by twin moans and hard grips. Arthur's right hand stayed clamped around his thigh, the other moving down to his hip, while Charles held his waist and touched his chest. 

John took a shaky breath and nodded to an unasked question. "Think… think y'all can move now…" he said, biting his lower lip in anticipation. Arthur grinned at him and nodded, shifting himself on his back and planting his own feet on the sofa, his knees touching Charles' round ass and vaguely imagined those meaty cheeks spreading. 

Charles grinned at Arthur, perhaps sharing his thought, and his hands tightened on John, starting to slowly move himself out. Arthur, catching his drift right back, pulled out a little before pressing back in, then withdrew as Charles slid inside again. John's mouth dropped open, his back arching into the thrust as his breath slowly moaned out of him. As their alternating rhythm picked up, ensuring John was always filled by at least one of them, so did the orchestra of deep voices morning and grunting and cursing their collective pleasure. John's teeth gnashed together on a flash of pain when they both thrust in together and he leaned forwards, closer to Arthur, who gave him a meaningful look before John grinned weakly.

"Green… green eggs and h-ham…! Ah- hahhh!" He half laughed, a moan punched from him a second later when Charles' cock jabbed his prostate. "Oh my God… Goddamn- dunno… h-how I'm gonna last…!" He got out eventually, every word met with a thrust from one of both men so deep inside him. He reached down between himself and Arthur to touch his stomach again, feeling them penetrating him, their thick shafts shunting inside him like the pistons of a machine. Groaning and tightening around them, he had to squeeze the base of his cock to stop himself losing it, and returned his hands onto Arthur's broad, flushed and heaving chest.

Charles' eyes were fixed on where they were all three connected, getting a full view as John stayed leaning forward, his beautiful hips and ass held just right. 

"Arthur… pass me your phone… You gotta see this…!" He panted, grinning still. Blearily, the light-haired man obeyed, flailing for a moment before locking his wooden case and handing the device to his friend. Charles chuckled at the lock screen photo - a totally innocent one of he and John camping at the Grand Canyon - and unlocked it (John's birthday) to reveal a much more raunchy pic of them in their tent, their privates covered by lewdly expressive emojis Charles seriously doubted either of them had the ability to edit in. He tapped the camera icon and hit video, pressing record once he found the right angle. They kept thrusting in the silently agreed order and he made sure the camera could see how very deep they were inside John. 

His pale ass was round, a couple of red marks from what he assumed was an earlier spanking, and mouth-wateringly spread on the two clearly enormous cocks sliding in and out of him. Unfortunately, the condom covering Charles' didn't allow for the full hotness of his wet skin, dark and oiled to perfection - he could admit just seeing that on his own body really turned him on - but the effect was nonetheless fantastic. He filmed for a short while, changing up the pace and revelling in the other two's delectable noises. Not only was John hot and tight, but the friction and slide against Arthur's hard dick was incredible too. 

He ended the video and grinned devilishly, rubbing up John's bony back to get his attention, then curled an around his chest to hold him up. Then he moved the phone screen into John's eyeline and pressed play on the video, just as Arthur had. 

Arthur watched from the cheap seats as Charles held his lover and showed him the video, but was rewarded by being able to watch John's expression. His pouting, wet mouth became a true look of awe, eyes lit up by the shifting shapes on screen, as he watched them moving inside him from a vantage he'd never seen, Charles adjusting his own thrusts to sync up as he'd observed Arthur do. This really did it for his boyfriend, they all knew that, and Arthur got a real kick out seeing John's wrecked expression and feeling him flutter and throb around them. When John let out a _whimper,_ Arthur grinned and chuckled, gaining their attention back. 

"Admit it, baby, you're a perve-" his tease was cut off by John's hand clapping over his mouth, his wide palm pushing the older man's nose up like a ski jump, only earning an even wider grin from both Arthur and Charles. 

When John's hand stayed there, cutting off Arthur's ability to breathe through his mouth, Arthur let out a moan of appreciation, huffing through his mouth as he exerted more energy than before to thrust with Charles. 

A little breath play was something they dabbled in for Arthur, he liked the limited feeling, a slight ache in his lungs, and then the relief of being able to get full easy lungfuls again. It was triggering for John so it was only ever for Arthur's benefit, and John liked giving it to him as well as being able to stop whenever it felt too much, and he was especially generous when he was being railed _this good._ He even showed Arthur the video, grinning when Arthur moaned again and thrust himself up, hard and deep. It was incredibly hot, he had to admit, seeing how good his baby could take them both. 

Fully enjoying the deprivation play, Arthur's eyes closed and he concentrated on every sensation his body was experiencing. 

Two grown men's weight above him. The shunt and creak of the sofa. The panting breaths, deep voices and hisses and gasps. The sublime restriction around his aching erection, where he could also feel three sets of racing heartbeats, the multiple sources of movement and heat. John's nimble hands and weight on his chest, rough palms massaging his nipples. The strength of Charles' body and hands as he rocked all three of them in a steadily brutal pace that had them all alive with pleasure. The ache in his legs and back and neck. The wet thump and slide of his lover and best friend's cock against his own stomach as one of their closest friends fucked him, them, perfectly. 

Arthur peeled his eyes open long enough to watch the two men before him, two of very few people he could admit he truly loved. Charles with his rich dark eyes and proudly represented heritage, the turquoise earrings with bright beads swaying and bouncing against his muscles neck, and John with his rough charm and damaged beauty, overcoming everything life could throw at him to be the wonderful, whip-sharp man Arthur couldn't imagine living without. He would draw this moment later in his journal, he tried to memorise every aspect so he could immortalise the moment, and them. 

They were his brothers, his friends and his lovers all in one and he adored them both, but it was John who he pulled down to kiss with the blinding fire of the now-setting sun. 

"I love you, John." He growled against the younger man's lips, hands now buried in the dark locks as John panted and moaned against him. 

"I- love you- Arthur." He gasped between their kisses, holding Arthur's wide head in both of his hands and looking into his eyes before they kissed again, Charles keeping up the pace and making them both groan with pleasure. Arthur's hand found Charles' as he gripped John's hip, squeezing them both as he held it, and moved the other to squeeze and pull at John's ass cheek. His orgasm suddenly felt very fucking imminent, heat pooling in his stomach, and his balls drawing up close to his body while still slapping into Charles' with every thrust.

His hips jackhammered up into John's in a flurry of energy, his teeth clenched tightly together as he roared, his boyfriend bounced between their slick bodies like he was the most turned-on jockey at the Kentucky Derby. John held Arthur's shoulders tightly, his hoarse voice panting out helpless, blissed-out sounds of devastating pleasure, Charles holding onto John so tightly he would be bruised for days, maybe even weeks. 

"Fucking- I-I'm gonna come…!" Charles gasped, his rhythm becoming deranged as he chased his own end. Arthur nodded, staring up into John's eyes and could see he was getting there too. 

"Me too!" The oldest of three snarled, shifting his own position on the sweat-soaked sofa, and took a firm hold of John's neglected cock where it had been slapping between their two stomachs. 

John let out what could only be described as a _wail_ of pleasure and clenched around them impossibly tight just as they both slammed home, filling him to breaking point and sending him over the edge with a bark of pleasure, ropes of hot cum shooting up Arthur's chest. Arthur's vision completely whited out, euphoria making his entire body unbearably tense, then plunged into a warm pool of total relief. 

He was panting harshly for breath when he resurfaced, his muscles loose and noodley.

"Jesus… fucking... Christ…!" he mumbled, wheezing a laugh. He slowly became more aware of the rest of the world, and found John lying against his own chest, in a similar state of breathless and bonelessness. Charles was still behind him, resting back on his haunches so he was pretty much sitting on Arthur's legs, his head back and eyes closed as he concentrated on his own breathing.

Arthur forced a heavy hand up to drape over the small of John's back, sweaty but not cum-covered as he had feared it would be, and let his hand slide down to the wrecked, puffy hole. He was also pleased to find Charles had already pulled out, his own cum and waning erection now the only things filling John. A shiver ran up the younger man's spine at the inspection of his oversensitive flesh and Arthur gave an apologetic chuckled, kissing his cheek where it lay by his head.

"That was great." Charles said after a few moments of oxygen replenishment, grinning lazily down at them. Arthur grinned back, nodding as he ran his dry fingers through John's hair. 

"Baby? You alive?" He asked with a chuckle, getting a nonsensical groan in return. "You were so good for us, darlin'." Arthur added, rubbing a hand down the valley of his spine. Another mumble told him to shuddup, John was always both tired and shy after a particularly kinky session like that. 

Arthur chuckled and kissed his cheek again, wrapping him up in his arms and rubbing his lower back where he'd definitely be aching soon. "Don't fall asleep yet, Johnny, we gotta get ya cleaned up…" Arthur said, kissing his shoulder tenderly even as his fingers returned to his hole, feeling the relaxed, twitching muscles and the hot cum beginning to leak out of it, Arthur's now mostly limp cock slipping from him. John grumbled and shook his head, extending his arms from where they'd collapsed under him, and wrapping them around Arthur's neck. He pressed his face against his boyfriend's ear and mumbled something that made Arthur's eyes widen, his dick twitch, and mouth split into a grin. He pressed his fingers back inside John, and looked at Charles with a devilish smirk. 

"Charles? Could ya grab that box on the floor, please?" He asked, mischief dancing in his blue eyes. Charles huffed a laugh and did so, picking up a long wooden box he'd barely noticed before. He opened it and found a line of five immaculate chrome plugs increasing in size from quite small to about two thirds of the silicone monster they'd been using before. "The middle one?" Arthur asked, and John gave a nod of agreement. 

Charles selected the chosen one, about the girth of Arthur's cock and probably half his length, and placed it into Arthur's free hand, then helpfully added some lube to the shiny body. "Thank ya." Arthur said warmly, then slowly exchanged his fingers for the plug, gently probing his satiated boyfriend and plugging him back up with Arthur's cum now inside him. John raised his hips as much as he could, bearing down on his request with a few weak little noises, then let out a hum of contentment when it was once again inside, letting his tired muscles drop him down onto the strong, warm shape of Arthur. 

Their skin was sticky and moist and a little itchy, drying lube had that effect, so Charles graciously volunteered to fetch a wet cloth and clean the three of them up, at least in a cursory sense. Arthur thanked him and John mumbled something similar, already falling asleep. Charles put the stained cloth and towel in the hamper Arthur indicated when pressed, and returned to sit with them on the couch, smiling at their sprawled, perfectly at-ease puddle. 

They sat quietly for a few moments, then John's breath became deeper as he dropped off, and Arthur chuckled, fishing his own shirt off the floor and draping it over him. Charles smiled at Arthur fondly, touching the older man's ankle once he'd shifted to something more comfortable, his legs in Charles' lap.

"You were never this gentle with me." The younger man said, a casual observation, not a criticism or jealous remark. Arthur looked at him for a moment, probably trying to decide what to say, before he smiled.

"You're a lot sturdier than him." He said just as lightly, a hand ever present on John's back. Charles chuckled, nodding.

"Sure, _that's_ why. Got nothing to do with how much you love him." He said, warm and teasing and friendly. A slight blush graced Arthur freckled cheeks and Charles grinned wider, patted his knee. "Thank you for letting me join you. I'm so glad for you both, Arthur. Truly." He said, and Arthur grinned.

"Thanks… me too." 


End file.
